A Turn For The Worst
by Lollieroxstar
Summary: Being the only living doll in the "It's A Small World" attraction in Wasteland can be pretty lonely. But after being found by Gremlin Markus, he takes Clementine back to the Gremlin Village with him. Now she has some actual friends who are not lifeless dolls. But will her happiness last? Was all this just a turn for the worst? NO PAIRINGS! FINAL CHAPTER NOW ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**For anyone whos asking, Clementine pretty much looks like the girl I used in the cover. The only diffrence is the hair.**

**Hope you enjoy! ^^**

******Copyright Claim******

**Date: 12/03/2013**

**You are not allowed by any cause to take my story and claim it as your own. Nor are you allowed to take the idea and/or its character(s) in this story for any use what so ever. I do not own Disney or its characters but I do own Clementine and the idea of this story. Please respect this claim. Thank you.**

Warm.

The air was warm.

Clementine found this really odd. Not only because it was night time which is when the air is usually cold, but it's almost NEVER warm up here, day or night. But she wasn't complaining. It's nice to go out on the castle's balcony without freezing. Plus, the Mad Doctor almost NEVER lets her have any interaction with the outside world. He would occasionally let her go on the balcony at night when everyone was sleeping. It was the only way she could breathe the fresh air and see the whole Wasteland.

She should be happy that the night was enjoyable today. But today was not a happy day for her. Actually, ever since IT happened, Clementine was never really happy. Which one might find weird because dolls are usually suppose to be happy.

But this doll just wasn't. And today was probably the unhappiest day for her. Usually, when she feels sad or tense, she would pull on her light blue hair that was braided at the ends. She would yank at the white ribbons and twist them around her fingers. Or sometimes she would pull on her white, sleeveless dress that went up to her knees. She would unnaturally curl the blue lace at the ends of her dress, not caring if they get ruined.

Clementine couldn't do anything to her light blue dress shoes. It wasn't like she was going to start pulling them until they stretch completely. Plus, she knew it was unhealthy for her to destroy herself. Most dolls are expected to be in perfect condition at all times. And she pulling on her own hair and trying to tear her own dress was not helping.

She placed her arms on the railing and rested her head. Because of her height, she had to stand on her toes in order to do this. But right now, she didn't really care.

_Why did it happen? _She thought to herself as the warm wind blew her bangs out of her big, blue eyes.

Today was the official anniversary of when IT happened. The event that changed her life for the worst.

She remembers it like it was yesterday.

Well...it actually happened a year ago.

XXX

"_Another day, a different dream perhaps?" the young doll though as she climb down from a fake tree. _

_Not many toons came that day. Usually, the ride was always busy with toons coming in by the boat load (literately) just to enjoy the animatronics, music, and atmosphere of the place. She would usually just stay hidden, away from the toons sight. But sometimes, she would stand there and be very, VERY still, making her look like one of the other dolls just so she can see everyone's smiling face._

_Clementine never understood why. Why was she the only doll in the "It's a Small World" attraction in Wasteland that could move, talk, and feel? The others just stood there lifelessly. She tried to talk to some, but she never got a response. Was it magic? Fate? Destiny? Who knows?_

_Eventually, she got used to being alone. Sure, it wasn't a great feeling, but she learned how to go on everyday without crying. She was here for as long as she can remember and she just came to accept it._

_As she climb down the tree carefully (Not wanting to slip and fall), she saw something bobbing in the water. Out of curiosity, she reached over and snatched the item. It was a book. It was wet which made most to the ink run off, it had a page or two missing, and most of the remaining pages had tears in them._

_The cover of the book was deep brown and Clementine had to squint her eyes to see the title of the cover, due to the fact that most of the letters were washed off._

_It read "Th...g..ide...on...h...w...to fix...t...cl...wer"._

_Well, that's the only thing she could read. Like mentioned before, most of the letters were washed off. Any NORMAL toon would see this book as a useless piece of junk._

_But then again, Clementine was no normal doll._

_So without rethinking it, she clutched the book in her small, thin arms and walked away from the water. "Someone who was riding the ride must have dropped it" she thought. "It's a shame on what this poor little book had to go though. I hope your owner comes back to claim you. But in the mean time, I'll look after you" she said with glee even though she was talking to a book._

_XXX_

_A few days passed but still no one has come to the ride to claim the book. Heck, no one has come to the ride AT ALL. This really worried her. Is the ride closing down? Would she be trapped here forever? She knew she should've escaped when she had the chance! She should've left when the doors were opened!_

_But for some reason, something always held her back. She didn't understand why. She didn't like the feeling of being alone. But she always thought of all the bad things that could happen if she went out. She wouldn't know anybody. Would they like her? Would they make fun of her? Would she regret ever leaving? All these questions raced through her mind every time she tried to get out that in the end, she'll just stay behind._

_But now feelings of regret swelled in her stomach as she slowly sank to the floor and brought her knees to her chest._

_Meanwhile, a small Gremlin was flying this way and that in the empty ride. He just finished putting the finishing touches to the doorway to the Asia area and he was on his way to the European area. The Gremlin always loved working on the power source of the entire place and was eager to get started on the next doorway._

_After a few minutes of flying, he came to his destination. "Alright, now I just need to put the power sparks in and viola! It would be good as new!" the Gremlin though out loud as he took out his screwdriver in order to open the compartment where the old power sparks were being held._

_At one point during his work, he dropped a screw or two as they landed on the floor with a small ping. The Gremlin, slightly annoyed, flew back down to pick them up. As he went behind the fake bush on where the screws have fallen down, he saw someone bending down to pick them up. It looked like a young girl but her back was facing him. As she stood up, she examined the screws as if they were some rare jewel. The Gremlin raised an eyebrow at her unusual curiosity. After a few seconds, the Gremlin finally spoke. "Excuse me miss. May I have my screws back please?" _

_The girl...no doll, in return quickly whipped her head around with a frightened look on her face. As the Gremlin studied her, he saw that she was clutching a book to her side. "Hey! You found my book!" the Gremlin said with glee. It took a few seconds for the doll to realize what he meant._

"_Oh! It's your? I found it in the river. I was taking care of it until someone would come to claim it." She said as she handed the book to the Gremlin. As he took the book, his smile slowly disappeared when he studied its condition._

"_I'm sorry. I tried my best to fix it. I really did. But, I think I only made it worse. Please, I'm really sorry." She said as she took a cautious step back, scared that the Gremlin would punish her for the mistake she did._

_He kept studying the book which not only was ruined because of the water trip it had, but it had some tape all around it along with some glue in failed attempts on trying to put the book back together. The Gremlin should be angry, but when he saw how frightened the doll looked, he calmly said "nah, it's alright. I was finished reading that book anyways."_

_With that said, Clementine calmed down a bit. She honestly found it awkward to be talking to someone and having them reply. But never less, she was grateful that they did for a change._

"_What are you doing here? The ride is closed due to repairs." Said the Gremlin._

"_Oh. Well...I didn't know. I've always been here." She said a little quietly as if ashamed that she's been here for a long time._

_If the Gremlin has been drinking water at that time, he would've spit it out. This doll has been here for 2 whole months and he nor did anyone else notice?!_

_Well, he assumed it's been 2 months. That's how long his book has been missing. But he could be wrong._

"_How long have you been here?" he asked._

"_Well...for as long I could remember. I don't know how many days it's been. I have no way of keeping track." She replied._

_The Gremlin was in pure shock. Most of the time, he and the rest of the Gremlins would come here to check if the attraction needed any repairs. But all this time, no one has noticed her?_

"_Is there anyone else here besides you?" he asked, hoping she'll say yes._

"_You are." She said seriously._

"_Ok...I mean anyone else beside you and me." The Gremlin said. He was somewhat charmed by her innocent answer. _

"_No. At least, not that I know of." The doll said as she rocked on the balls of her feet._

_At this, the Gremlin felt a pang of guilt. She's been here all alone for who knows how many years. How lonely could have that been for her?_

"_I'm Markus!" said the Gremlin with a grin. Clementine smiled. For the first time in years, someone had greeted themselves to her. She did not hesitate to answer. _

"_I'm Clementine"_

XXX

_After the introduction, Markus ask politely for the screws that Clementine has been holding through the whole conversation. When she gave them back, he quickly went back to his work on fixing that door as Clementine watched from below._

_As he worked, he told her about how the rest of the Gremlins came to check on the ride and asked if she ever seen one of them. When she replied yes, he asked why she never went up to them. She told the same reason why she didn't escape when the doors were wide open._

"_You know, there's a whole village of us not too far from here. As a matter of fact, it's right in the ride."_

"_What?! Really?!" Now it was Clementine's turn to be shock._

"_Yeah. But the only way there is by taking a boat to the left side of the ride and going through the door that is hidden in the mechanical part of the ride. For us Gremlins, it's pretty easy. We just fly on up there and head right in. For non flyers however, it could be pretty risky. You have to squeeze through all the gears and pipes to get there. I highly recommend not trying it." Markus said as he put the last of the power sparks in._

"_Oh." Clementine replied with sadness in her voice. There is a whole village in here and there was no way of accessing it. A 'so close yet so far' situation._

"_There! I'm done!" Markus said as he backed up to check his work. The doors opened smoothly once again._

"_Thank-you" said Clementine, even though she knew he didn't fix the doors for her. But someone had to thank the Gremlin._

"_No problem." He said as he was about to leave. But then he stopped and looked at Clementine who was admiring the job he did. He couldn't just leave her alone. But he couldn't take her back to the village either. Not only was it too risky, but what would his uncle say. The Gremlins are very strict on outsiders coming into the village._

"_Hey Clementine." Markus said as he flew beside her._

"_Yes." She replied._

"_I could come back tomorrow if you want. I don't have anything to do that day and its nice talking to you." _

_Clementine was slightly taken aback by his offer. For the first time in years, she would have someone to talk to. To become friends with._

"_I'll love that!" she squealed in delight, trying her best to restrain herself from jumping at Markus and giving him a hug. _

_He smiled at her reaction as he took off with a good bye._

**And that was Chapter 1 on Clementine's back story. We still don't know what event happened for her to be with the Mad Doctor. But we soon will. Next Chapter should be coming soon (I'm on a writing roll :D) so please tell me what you think so far.**

**Thanks for reading :D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter already! Yes! **

******Copyright Claim******

**Date: 12/03/2013**

**You are not allowed by any cause to take my story and claim it as your own. Nor are you allowed to take the idea or/and its character(s) in this story for any use what so ever. I do not own Disney or its characters but I do own Clementine and the idea of this story. Please respect this claim. Thank you.**

_At first, Clementine was worried that Markus wouldn't come at all and that their encounter has only been a dream that she had. She made sure that she was at the same place when they first met. After a few hours of waiting, she came to accept that all of it was just some hallucination she had. Probably the effects of being alone for so long were finally setting in. _

_But all of that was proved wrong. At around the same time they first met, Markus came to the same place, delighted to see her there. Clementine ran up to him and couldn't stop herself from grabbing him and giving him a tight squeeze (but not strong enough to strangle him). Markus didn't really mind, for he understood that she was overjoyed to see him._

_After letting him go and uttering a small apology to Markus, the two spent most of the time talking about their life styles. Clementine didn't really have much to say (due to obvious reasons), but she was really interested on what Markus had to say._

"_You know, my uncle is actually the chief of the Gremlins." Markus said._

"_Really?" asked Clementine with her eyes full of amazement._

"_Yep" he said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest._

"_How is your uncle? What's his name?" she asked, obviously wanting to know more about the chief of the Gremlins._

"_His name is Gus and he's really nice but strict when necessary." Markus said with a smile._

xxx

_The same pattern followed itself everyday for the past 4 weeks. At a certain time, Markus would come at the same place they met, happy to see her waiting their everyday. Sure he had to lie to his uncle for the first week, telling him that he wanted to make sure the ride was working properly. This was sort of true. When he and Clementine were done talking, he would take a quick look around, seeking for anything that needed repairs. _

_Eventually, knowing that he couldn't say the same lie over and over, and because he was feeling a little bit guilty about lying to his uncle, Markus just told Gus that he was going to meet a friend. Which Gus agreed to this as long as he didn't stay out too long._

_Clementine was thrilled every time she got to talk to Markus. He would tell her stories about his time in Wasteland and she would tell him the 'pretend' conversations she used to have with the other dolls. But unlike the other dolls, he replied. _

_With every passing day, Markus was more determined to get Clementine to the Gremlin Village. He just hated leaving her there every day, knowing that such a sweet, innocent doll deservers A LOT more friends. But there were the risks. The main issue was getting her there. For a Gremlin, you just had to teleport and BAM! You're there. But for her, she would have to cross dangerous pipes and squeeze through moving gears. Sure she was small, about a Gremlin's height, maybe slightly taller, but it was still pretty risky._

_The other problem was pretty minor. Gus wasn't cold hearted that's for sure. So he'll probably agree with letting her stay. The other Gremlins were pretty nice. They'll probably take it pretty well. She might feel a bit awkward for the first few days, not only because she'll be new and is not a Gremlin, but she'll also be the only girl in the village. But like mention before, those were minor issues._

_Eventually, Markus thought that he had to AT LEAST try. Who knows? Maybe she will get there safe and sound?_

_So at the beginning of the fifth week, before they were about to say their goodbyes, Markus asked "Clementine, do you want to go back to the village with me?"_

_Clementine was taken aback by the offer. "Are you sure Markus? You said that it would be too dangerous and not to try it. Plus, I don't want to be any trouble for you and the others."_

"_But Clem. You're too lonely here. Plus, I'm sure you'll like everyone in the village. They're all really nice. And I'm sure Gus would let you stay." He held out his hand to her. "Please?" he said with a smile._

_Clementine at first hesitated. All the same questions raced through her mind. So many, that she felt the need to sit down._

_But she didn't._

_Someone was asking her to go with them. They even said please. And she knew Markus wouldn't take no for an answer._

_So she took his hand._

xxx

_It didn't take long for the duo to get to the mechanical part of the ride. They just had to ride a boat and head left instead of going to the usual right. The left side of the ride was just like the right. Except it was dark and the river came to a stop. Well, at least that's what Clementine thought as she felt the boat come to a halt. It was too dark to see._

"_I'll go hit the lights back on. Don't move. Just stay here. I'll be back before you know it." and with that, Markus flew over to one of the walls, leaving Clementine all by herself._

_She did as she was told. She sat in the boat and waited patiently for Markus to come back. _

_Clementine always felt a little nervous in the dark. Whenever the lights would shut off in the ride, she would go into one of the little houses and light a candle. She would stay there until the next morning, where all the lights would turn back on. _

_But there was no candle right now. And the nerves began to sink in. _

_Clementine gripped her dress as tight as she can, biting the inside of her cheek. She could feel her forehead become slightly damp as she stated trembling a little. Two minutes never felt this long to her._

_She felt like her head was going to split in two as another 30 second passed by. She let out a small whimper as she looked around slowly, making sure nothing was there._

_Then, after 20 seconds, a loud click was heard and the room was filled with blinding light. Clementine had to squint her eyes as they adjusted to the light. And not long after that, Markus came flying by her side._

"_Sorry about the wait. I should've brought my flashlight with me. You never know when you'll need one." he said with a shrug as he studied her reaction. "Hey, you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost. Did you really? I honestly wouldn't be surprised." _

"_No, no. I'm fine." she said with a smile, not wanting to make the Gremlin worry._

"_You sure? Because if you really saw one, then maybe we should…..wait. Are you scared of the dark?" he asked with a smile as he cocked one eyebrow. _

_Clementine blushed out of embarrassment. She looked down at her folded hands on her lap as she said a quiet "yes"._

_Markus patted the top of her head. "Ah, don't worry about it." he flew out of the boat and onto the small dock. "Well, you coming?"_

_Clementine hop out of the boat (with a little help from Markus) and the two headed off towards the village._

_But the dangerous part was still yet to come._

xxx

"_Um, maybe staying here isn't such a bad idea Markus." said Clementine with a slight tremble in her voice. The way looked VERY complicated. There were gears that looked IMPOSSIABLE to pass, steam coming out of pipes, and some wires were hanging lose. Clementine gulped as she tried to think of a way through. _

"_Don't worry. I'm sure you can do it! I'll be with you through the whole way." Markus said as he led her to the first gear. It was VERY large (it literally castled over them) and moved at a slow pace. She saw a very small opening between the gear and the wall that she could possibly pass through._

"_Ok, just try to make yourself as small as possible and squeeze through." said Markus with encouragement in his voice. "I'll be on the other side." and with that, he teleported to the other side of the gear. "I'll be waiting here!" he called out._

"_O-ok." Clementine said quietly. She walked up to the big gear. She took a deep breath to reassure herself. Then she slowly moved along the wall. The gear was so close to touching her as she passed it. She squeezed her eyes shut as she slipped pass the gear. _

_A hand took her shoulder and lead her off the wall gently. "Clem, you can open your eyes now." she did as she was told and opened them slowly. _

_She…made it._

_A bright smile planted itself on her face as she realized the accomplishment she just did. She clapped her hands together as she did a little hop, squealing in delight._

"_Don't celebrate just yet Clem. You still got 10 more to go."_

**Thanks for reading! ^^**

**Since the Christmas break is coming up, Ill probably have more time to write. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Q & A TIME!**

**I'm just going to answer a few questions that some of you peeps have been asking me.**

**No. There is NO pairings in these series of stories. JUST FRIENDSHIPS.**

**Keep in mind that this is only a BACKSTROY. So it's going to be short and would be quick in detail. I did make a series called "Adventures in Wasteland" where it would talk about ALL the character's (including Clementine's) lives in Wasteland BEFORE the Thinner Disaster. **

**Yes. Mickey and Oswald would be included. HOWEVER NOT IN THIS STORY! I'll be making the main story after I'm done my other projects. The main story would be...well pretty much a more detailed perspective on the first Epic Mickey with Clementine as an added side character. Not a major character.**

**So there you go. The 3 main question that people have been asking me are now answered :D**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

******Copyright Claim******

**Date: 20/03/2013**

**You are not allowed by any cause to take my story and claim it as your own. Nor are you allowed to take the idea and/or its character(s) in this story for any use what so ever. I do not own Disney or its characters but I do own Clementine and the idea of this story. Please respect this claim. Thank you.**

_Clementine's smile slowly dropped as she heard the Gremlin. "T-T-Ten?" She stuttered._

"_Yeah. But I'm sure you can do it! Look how well you passed the first one!" said Markus with glee._

"_Um...o-ok." She said as she tried her best to hide her nerves. The first gear was so close to crushing her. Would the rest be easier or worst? She didn't want to know._

_Markus lead her to the next gear. It was pretty much the same as the first. But it was smaller and the gap between the gear and wall was much more spacious. Clementine walked between them with ease._

_As a matter of fact, the next five gears were like this._

"_Maybe this isn't going to be as hard as I thought. Just four more gears to go." Said Clementine with a grin. _

"_Sorry to say Clem. But the rest ahead is where things get tricky." Said Markus as the two walked to the next gear._

xxx

"_Umm...Markus. Where's the next gear?" asked Clementine as the duo stopped at a huge hole in the floor. Markus simply pointed downwards. And the doll instantly felt her stomach turn upside down. _

_In the hole were three spinning gears that were facing up, unlike the others who were on their sides. They were spinning at a slow pace (well, most of them are) and it seemed pretty stable to hold someone. _

_But that wasn't the thing that worried her. In order to get to the gears, one would have to jump because there was a gap between the first gear and where the two were standing._

"_O-o-ok M-Markus. I'm r-r-really starting to ret-t-think this idea." The doll stuttered. _

"_Come on Clem get a hold of yourself! We're half way there! You can't back down now!" yelled Markus as he shook her by the shoulders. _

"_B-but Markus. What if I can't make it?" She replied._

"_If you keep thinking like that, you'll NEVER get anywhere in life. You have to take risks." The Gremlin said._

"_But a risk like THIS?!" she replied as she pointed to the gear. _

"_Well...sure it's a little dramatic, but look on the bright side! They can't say you didn't try!" Markus said as he let go of her shoulders._

_Clementine looked at the Gremlin with a 'are you serious?' look. He simply smiled nervously, putting his hands behind his back. "Ok. Just go for it. You can do it." He said with comfort in his voice._

_She looked at the gap that she had to jump over. It wasn't THAT large. If she lied down, it would probably take two of her to equal the length of the gap (thank goodness she was small)._

_But when she looked down, all she saw was darkness. Who knows how deep it is? Who knows what's down there?_

_She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She can do this. She can do this._

_She took a few steps back, readying herself to run and jump. Except...she was pretty much just taking her time._

_Meanwhile, Markus was having a huge debate with himself. Should he do it? If he did, she'll probably be angry at him. But if he just stood there, they would NEVER get to their destination._

_So it was settled._

_He went behind her and grabbed her tightly. "Sorryaboutthis!" Markus said very quickly as he flung her across._

_With a small shriek, she felt herself flying through the air, across the gap, and landed on the first gear with a small thud._

_She let out a quiet 'ow' as she lifted herself off the ground. Markus quickly flew beside her, helping her up._

"_You ok?" he asked his voice full of concern._

"_Yeah. I'm fine." She said calmly before blurting out, "Markus! What was that for?!"_

"_Sorry. But if I didn't do anything, you would just stand there worrying." He said raising his hands up in defense._

"_Well...I guess you're right. Thanks." she quietly said as she brushed off her dress. "Now I just need to get to the other side."_

"_That's easy. We just have to cross the two gears. Plus, there's no gap at the last one. It'll be a cake walk!" Markus said with a snap of his fingers._

_The two walked across the moving gears and climb out of the hole, grateful that their feet met solid ground once again._

"_Ok. Just one more gear and that's the last we would see of them."_

"_Is it as dangerous and life threatening as the last one?" Clementine asked with fear in her voice. _

"_No not really. All you gotta do is trust me." Markus said with a reassuring smile. _

Xxx

_It was quiet a walk to the next gear. The two had to go inside a tube made of metal with a gridded floor. If you looked underneath, you could see the rushing water of the attraction. Clementine was grateful for her light weight because it sure looked like the floor would break if any more weight was put on it. _

_The two had finally come to the last gear. It...was gigantic! WAY bigger than the first one they had encountered. The only difference which made this gear unique was that it had wooden platforms sticking out of it. "Alright, all you have to do is step on the platform as it comes up and it'll take you to the other side." Said Markus as he crossed his arms across his chest. _

"_Seems simple enough." Thought Clementine out loud. She waited for the right moment and stepped onto the wooded platform. It creaked in response and she held her breath, hoping to get to the other side soon._

"_You know, after this, there's only one last thing we have to cross. You're doing really well. I'm proud of you." Markus said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him. She was glad that their journey was almost over. So was Markus. He couldn't wait for her to meet everyone._

_But what worried him the most was the last thing they had to cross._

XXX

"_Ok Clem! Just a few more steps and we'll be there in no time." Said Markus as he zipped around the corner. He was excited that their long journey was finally going to pay off. Just one more obstacle and poof! They will be there._

_"Wait! Markus! What is the last thing I have to cross anyways!" yelled Clementine as she tried to keep up._

_"Uhhh...you'll know when we get there!" he shouted back._

_If Clementine had trouble getting over the gears, he feared the worst for what she had to go through next._

_XXX_

"_Alright Clem. All you got to do is walk across and that's it. No more life threatening situations. We won't have to do this ever again. I promise. And a Gremlin never breaks a promise." Markus said as he looked at her expression. Just as he predicted. Fear, panic, and uneasiness were written all over her face. But then again, who wouldn't be?_

_Clementine was frozen in place. She looked at the old, thin, rusted pipe that she had to walk across. Underneath was nothing but blackness. The pipe was at least ten meters long._

_Something got caught in her throat making her breath hitch. She could take the darkness. She could take the squeezing through gears. She could even take the jumping (well, mostly being thrown across the room). _

_But this?_

_Her knees felt like jell-o and she was afraid that she was going to faint. Sensing this, Markus put a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll walk you through this. Ok?"_

_At first, she didn't answer. She just stood there, staring blankly into space. Was it really worth it? Maybe she could go on with her life alone._

_No._

_No. She CAN'T think like that. She CAN'T._

_She had to try._

"_I'm...I'm ready." She said quietly but loud enough for Markus to hear. Markus simply nodded his head. He was glad to see her acting brave._

_He took her hand in his own and stared leading her towards the pipe. "Close your eyes."_

"_What?_

"_Just trust me Clementine. If you look down, then you'll never get across."_

_She nodded, slowly closing her eyes until she saw nothing. "Now just let me do the leading. All you gotta do is follow." He said, still keeping a grip on her hand._

_Clementine's breath hitched as she felt her feet being placed on the thin tube of metal. "Don't worry. Just one step at a time." Markus said, leading her further on. _

_She took one step further. And another. And another. And another. All the while keeping her eyes closed. In a few seconds, they already crossed one meter._

_Markus decided to have a small conversation with her, trying to help her keep her mind busy. "So. Are you excited to meet everyone?"_

_She knew he was trying to help her. So she responded quickly. "Yes. At first I was a little nervous. But now, I really do want to meet them. Do...do you think they would like me?" They crossed another two meters._

"_Of course they will. Who wouldn't?" He replied with a smile as they crossed another meter._

"_I hope your right." She said. Markus could feel her trembling slightly in his hold. "Don't worry Clem. We've already passed five meters. We're half way there!" Markus couldn't help but look down, seeing flakes of rust sprinkle down into the darkness. The sooner they cross, the better._

"_Markus?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you think your friends could teach me how to fix things? If I'm going to stay in the village, I'll like to be of some use."_

_Markus was about to reply when..._

_**CREAK!**_

"_Markus! What was that sound?" asked Clementine as she stopped dead in her tracks._

"_Uh...uh...nothing! Just...keep walking." He said calmly but strictly. She slowly nodded as she took another step forward._

_And with that, the pipe broke._

_Clementine screamed as she felt the pipe disappear underneath her. She felt herself falling, keeping her eyes closed as she did. _

_But then she felt a tug on her arm and she was no longer falling. She slowly looked up to see Markus keeping a solid grip on her wrist as he kept the both of them airborne. "Well...that was unexpected." He said as he reached the edge and hoisted her up. She was breathing hard, trying to recover herself from the fright she just had._

"_Clementine! You did it! You don't have to do that ever again! That's the last of the danger! The door to the village is literately right around the corner!" yelled Markus with a huge grin on his face._

_At first, she didn't respond. She was in pure shock. It...was over?_

_It was over._

_Suddenly, a burst of energy exploded inside her. She jumped up, squealing in delight as she grabbed Markus and hugged him. "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you! Thank you for everything! For helping me, for saving me, and for believing in me! How can I ever repay you?!"_

"_By not trying not to crush me into two halves?" Markus squeaked out._

"_Deal!" she said as she let her Gremlin friend go._

XXX

_After the long journey, the two had finally arrived to the main door. There wasn't really anything special about it. It was made of metal and had a bunch of gears connected to it._

_Beside the door was another gremlin. He was leaning against the wall with a board look on his face, as if he's been there for hours and was ready to drop._

"_Hey Prescott! Where's Tiestow? Isn't he the one who usually takes door duty?" Markus asked the Gremlin named Prescott._

"_Yes, but he said he had to get something and asked me to guard the door while he's gone." Prescott said with a yawn. "He's been gone for 10 minutes already. Feels like 10 hours if you asked me. Anyways, did you fix th-"he stopped when his eyes spotted the young doll, as she looked to the ground quickly._

"_Uhh...Markus. Who's this?" asked Prescott as he waved a hand in her direction._

"_Oh, this?" Markus said as he pushed Clementine forward with a light shove. "This is Clementine! The friend I was telling you about."_

"_Oh yes. The doll that was alone." Prescott said as Clementine still kept her eyes glued to the ground, fiddling with her hands nervously._

_Prescott raised an eyebrow as he put a finger on her forehead, tilting her head up, forcing eye contact with her._

"_Don't mean to sound rude, but what is she doing here?" asked the Gremlin._

"_Well, I thought that maybe she can...meet the others." Said Markus with a smile. He thought that telling anybody beside his uncle the truth was not a good idea. It could lead to gossip and rumors._

_Prescott kept his finger on the doll's forehead, looking at Markus with an 'I know your lying' look. But he didn't keep that look for long. He simply brushed it off._

"_Well, how did you even get her here?" he asked._

"_We just took the boat to the left and went through a few gears and-"_

"_YOU TOOK HER THROUGH THE MECHANICAL AREA?!" yelled Prescott as he removed his finger from Clementine's forehead and rushed over to Markus._

"_Do you have ANY idea how dangerous that is?! You pretty much just made her walk through a death trap?! Do you even have any common sense at all?!" Prescott yelled as Markus just stood there._

"_But how else was I suppose to get her here?" asked Markus as he raised his hands in defense._

"_Imbecile! You could've taken her to the FAR right of the ride instead of taking the first left! All she would have to do is walk through some steam and she'll be here!" _

"_...oooohhhh. Right. I...forgot about that. S-sorry Clem." Markus said embarrassed as he went up to Clementine to apologize to her._

_Prescott, too, went up to her. "Sorry about that miss. Wait until Gus hears about this. Let's pray he would have some mercy in him to forgive Markus over here." He said as he went to open the doors._

"_It's ok. I mean, I got here in one piece right? So it doesn't really matter anymore. No need to worry." The doll said cheerfully, trying to lighten up the mood. Prescott couldn't restrain himself from thinking 'keep acting like that, and we'll see how long you can live in the real world.' But he couldn't help but be grateful that she was a gentle doll and not a rude one. _

_Markus sure had a way of making friends._

**Just a side note I was originally going to stop at the pipe breaking scene and leave a cliff-hanger. But I'm not THAT evil :3**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy ^^**

******Copyright Claim******

**Date: 12/03/2013**

**You are not allowed by any cause to take my story and claim it as your own. Nor are you allowed to take the idea and/or its character(s) in this story for any use what so ever. I do not own Disney or its characters but I do own Clementine and the idea of this story. Please respect this claim. Thank you.**

_Opening the doors wasn't much of a chore. All it took was a spin of a few gears and a small pull of a lever. And a slight push ever so often when the door wanted to be stubborn. _

_In a matter of seconds, Prescott got the doors to open and the trio was able to slip inside. _

_This would be the first time Clementine ever set foot in a place full of life and soul._

_And was it ever beautiful._

_The trio was high above the ground on a small ledge that was made of wood. From here, you could see the whole village. And it was a true thing of beauty._

_The place was very colourful (well, the ride itself was colourful but it didn't matter to her)._

_It pretty much looked like the rest of the ride but the only difference was...it was just...full of life._

_There were Gremlins zipping this way and that, there was machinery working in almost every corner, it just felt...like a whole new world. A world that Clementine thought she can only see in her head. A world that felt like you just went to dreamland and you never want to wake up. _

_Never. Not in a million years._

"_Well, what do you think?" asked Markus as he looked over to Clementine._

_At first, she didn't respond. She was awestricken. A lost for words. She wasn't sure if it was because she was amazed by the beauty before her, or she was angry that she never knew this world existed._

_Or maybe it was the fact that she never thought she would be with other beings than herself._

_She never got to answer Markus's question because as soon as she woke up from her amazement, she rushed down to the small flight of spiral stairs that lead to the ground, fearing that it would disappear beneath her and she would wake up from a dream she's been having._

_But as her feet met solid ground, the worlds before stood in place._

_Markus and Prescott went after her. "Geez never knew this place was THAT interesting. Either that or she just gets excited over every little thing." Prescott said as they reached the doll._

"_Well, you'll be like that too if you lived your entire life alone." Markus said as he went beside Clem, who just stood there looking at the world before her._

"_Hmm, you do have a point." Said Prescott._

_All of the sudden, a burst of energy just popped itself inside the young doll and she instantly jumped in the air, squealing in delight. "OH MY GOODNESS IT'S AMAZING! WHY ARE YOU TWO JUST STANDING THERE?! COME ON!" she yelled as she took the two in her hands and began dragging them through the village._

_Clementine's curiosity instantly got the best of her as soon as she started to move. She would ask questions like "What's this? Who's that? How does this work? How long has it been here? Is it dangerous? Does it hurt? How do you do that? What's its name again?"_

_And Markus would earthier reply with a straight answer, or a simple shrug, signalling that he wasn't sure._

_Prescott on the other hand was not really interested in answering her questions. He just stood there with a bored expression. But he had to admit; he couldn't help but be charmed by her innocence. She just seemed so amazed by every little thing she saw, from a complex looking machine, to a small, blue flower. Her expression was just full of curiosity and a desire to know more. The only time her expression would change is when Markus would explain something she didn't quite get. She would tilt her head to the side with a confused look on her face every time she did._

_Eventually, when they came to the more crowed side of the village, Clementine grew really quiet. This confused the two Gremlins. Just a few minutes ago, she was pointing her small fingers at everything, asking a million questions per second._

_But now, she was quiet as a mouse and her head was down, watching her own feet as she fiddled with her fingers nervously. _

_When the two Gremlins looked around, they instantly knew the reason why. _

_The rest were staring._

_The other Gremlins didn't mean to be rude but just like Clementine herself, they were just curious. _

_Very few kept their eyes on the trio, but most just went back to whatever they were doing, ignoring the situation that was in front of them. _

_But everyone knows it's hard to ignore an elephant in the room._

_XXX_

"_Markus. Prescott. Came back with someone I see?" asked an old looking Gremlin with a crisp British accent as the trio entered his house._

"_Hey Uncle Gus! This is Clementine. The friend I was telling you about!" Markus said as they entered._

"_Ah, yes. A pleasure to meet you my dear. The names Gus." He introduced as he extended his hand. Clementine shyly grasped the hand and shook it._

"_It's an honor to see you face to face." Said Gus with a grin._

"_Really? I'm...of no importance. Unlike you. You're chief of the Gremlins from what I've heard." She said, a little quietly but loud enough for him to hear._

"_But you are. From what Markus told me, you are a great importance to him. A friend of Markus is a friend to all of us." Said the elderly Gremlin with a smile. Clementine just smiled and blushed lightly. _

"_It's quiet the adventure coming here on foot. How was it for you?" asked Gus as he sat in one of the chairs he offered to everyone. The rest politely took a seat too._

"_Oh, it was...interesting. Defiantly a new experience." The doll said as she smiled nervously._

"_Markus took her through the mechanical area." Said Prescott casually as he leaned back in his chair._

_Markus on the other hand, looked like he was going to explode. He was sweating a whole river and looked like he was holding his breath. He took a few seconds just to give Prescott a death glare._

_And Gus? Well, he just sat there with a read less look on his face. After a few seconds, Gus looked a Markus and was about to say something when..._

"_ALRIGHT I'M SORRY! I COMPLETLY FORGOT ABOUT THE SECONDARY ROUTE! I NEVER MENT TO TAKE HER THROUGH THERE! IT WAS ALL A MISTAKE!" yelled Markus with panic in his voice. He took a deep breath as he slumped back in his chair, relived that he got that out of his chest. "Ahh. I actually feel a lot better now". He said._

"_Geez cousin. No need to yell. I could hear you just across the village. What are you panicking about know?" asked a Gremlin who just teleported into the house. He had a very thick French accent._

"_Oh, hey Jamface." Markus said as the one called Jamface rested his shoulder against one of the chairs. "And who is this 'her' you were yelling abou-"Jamface stopped as he looked at the doll who was beside him. "Oh." Said the Gremlin with a slightly surprised look on his face._

"_Jamface, this here is Clementine." Said Gus as he gestured a hand in her direction. _

"_A pleasure to meet you ma __chère__.__" __Said Jamface as he shook her hand._

"_Now where were we? Ah yes. Prescott mention that Markus took Clementine through the mechanical area correct?"_

_With that said, Jamface smack Markus upside the head. "Oww!" yelled Markus as he rubbed the area._

"_Oh, it's alright. I was honestly kind of...fun. It was something new." Said Clementine._

"_Why do you always try to keep him out of trouble?" asked Prescott as Jamface just gave him a glare._

"_Because he didn't know. He didn't mean to put me in harm's way. It was an honest mistake." Said Clementine with an innocent smile._

"_The girls' right. It was an honest mistake, nothing more. Let's hope that Markus won't ever do it again. EVER." Said Gus as he leaned in his chair._

"_Uhh...Uncle Gus. Is it ok if Jamface shows Clementine around? You know, introduce her to the others?" _

"_I don't see why not. Are you alright with that my dear?"_

_Clementine simply nodded at the offer. She honestly preferred Markus or even Prescott over Jamface. She...just didn't know him that well._

_But hey, it's nice to get to know new people._

"_Oh, ho! You and I are going to have a lot of fun ma __chère! Come on!__" Jamface exclaimed as he took her hand and rushed out the door. _

"_Well, that escalated quickly." Said Prescott as he rose from his chair. _

"_Uncle Gus. Is it ok if Prescott and I talk to you about something?"_

"_Hold on a sec! Since when was I part of this?" asked Prescott._

"_When you opened the door for us, I have officially decided to mix you into this whether you like it or not. Plus it's not for me, it's for Clementine." Said Markus as he folded his hands in his lap. He thought it would be better if he had someone to backup his argument. He wasn't sure if Prescott was a good choice, but he was the only one who knew Clementine besides himself. Even if it has only been a few minutes._

"_...oh alright." Sighed Prescott as he plopped back into his seat._

"_So, what's on your mind Markus?" asked his uncle._

"_Well...I was thinking if Clem could stay here with us. I've know her for about a month now and she seems very lonely. The only person she ever got to talk to was me. And...I just felt bad every time I left her there. She won't cause any trouble. I promise. She's a very sweet girl." _

_Gus thought long and hard about this. It was pretty rare for someone other than a Gremlin to come into the village. Let alone stay._

"_Prescott, what do you think about Clementine?" asked Gus._

"_Well...she's alright. A little too naive for my taste but harmless never less. As long as she doesn't interfere with my inventions, I don't mind if she stays." Said Prescott with a yawn._

"_Hmm...let's wait until the end of the day. Give her a chance to meet everyone. And vice versa." Said Gus as he rose from his chair and the duo followed. "Come. Let's go and see how Jamface is dealing with her."_

_XXX_

_Meanwhile, Clementine was enjoying herself as Jamface introduced her to everyone. She didn't say much instead of a small "hello" every once in a while. The other Gremlins, on the other hand, seemed pretty excited to meet someone new. They would gather around, tell a small story, and show her a few things. _

_And that's when Clementine's curiosity came back._

_As soon as someone showed her something new, she would instantly ask questions while admiring the object. The Gremlins took no hesitation in answering._

_XXX_

"_Well, while I was fixing the projector pipes, I found this weird light bulb thingy. I have no idea how it got there." Jamface said to a Gremlin named Bennet. Bennet was pretty much the vice principle of the Gremlin Village (if the village was a school). "I think it got in there during the moving of the old street lights."_

"_I hate to interrupt you Jamface, but wasn't there a small doll named...Clementine was it?... beside you just a few minutes ago." Bennet said as he pointed to the empty space beside Jamface. Jamface quickly look to his side and said "...Markus is going to flip."_

_And as if on cue, Markus, Gus, and Prescott went up to the small crowd. Markus, of course, was the first one to notice Clementine's absent._

"_Uhh...Jamface. What happened to Clem?" he asked his cousin._

"_...I think I might have...lost her?"_

"_LOST HER!? HOW ON EARTH DO YOU LOSE SOMEONE?!" yelled Markus with his arms flying in the air in panic._

"_Don't worry Markus. I'm sure she hasn't gone far." Said Gus._

"_But she's probably out there! Lost! Confused! Terrified!" shouted Markus in a panic._

"_You panic too much. I'm sure someone just took her to see something or whatever." Said Prescott._

"_HEY EVERYBODY!" yelled a voice somewhere in the distance. A Gremlin was racing down a hill, dragging Clementine with him as she was trying to keep up._

"_Look look look! This little doll found a HUGE peach tree not so far by! So I have officially decided to name her 'Peaches'." Said the excited Gremlin as he showed a small bag of peaches to everyone._

"_Habel, she already has a name. It's Clementine." Said Markus with a huge sigh of relief._

"_Then Peaches shall be her nickname." Said Habel with a huge grin._

"_Oh, you better get use to his nicknaming Clem." Said Prescott as he came beside her._

_XXX_

_For the rest of the day, Clementine was the center of attention. Everyone seemed to like talking to her. Either telling her stories or answering her questions. She would always politely listen and became her usual self in a matter of minutes. But whenever someone called her over to see one of the machinery, she would politely say "no thank you" due to the fact she can be a bit clumsy and she didn't want to knock anything over._

_And before you knew it, night time came._

_Everyone said their goodbyes as Gus, Markus, Jamface, and Clementine entered Gus's house._

"_So how was today my dear?" asked Gus with a smile._

"_I'm at a loss for words Gus. It was amazing!__" Said Clementine with glee._

"_Then it has been decided. Clementine, would you like to stay here?" asked Gus._

"_Really? It's ok?" she asked._

"_Of course. Everyone seems to have a liking for you, and you seem to have a liking for everyone else. Plus, Markus did tell me about you being alone. And we can't let that happen again now can we?"_

"_Then...yes. Yes! I would love to stay!" Clementine said with the biggest smile that she ever wore in a long time._

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! This is the LAST chapter for this back-story.**

*****So before you read, I got a few things to say.*****

**First off, you will notice that I'm not going to put much detail when I talk about Clementine's relationship with the other characters (Oswald, Clarabelle, and Ortensia ect.) The reason for this is simple. I have made a series called "Adventures in Wasteland" which is a collection of one-shots which talk about characters lives and important events in Wasteland BEFORE the thinner disaster. Each chapter stars a character (Oswald, Horace, Prescott, The Mad Doctor, ect.) including Clementine's relationship with other toons.**

**It wouldn't be my main focus however. My main focus after a few more projects would be the main Epic Mickey story, which is pretty much the main game plot with Clem as an added side character. (I still have to think of a title for the story). I would make the one-shot series when I have some extra time.**

**So...yeah.**

**Lastly, I want to thank you guys! **

**All of you! Thank you Savannah, Ivory Adams, pippip, SioDymph, ...Guest and TinaChic769 for the lovely reviews! You guys are the ones who encouraged me to keep writing this story. I hope you enjoy the other one I will be making soon too! Hearts to all of you!**

**I'll also like to thank edgegirl131 for the favourite and the follow. Means a lot to me!**

**Last but certainly not least, I want to thank everyone who viewed this story! Even if you didn't like it, I'm just glad you decided to give it a chance. Every pair of eyeballs count!**

**Now that that's out of the way, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Bless you all!**

**-Lollieroxstar (A.K.A Sarah)**

******Copyright Claim**** **

**Date: 12/03/2013**

**You are not allowed by any cause to take my story and claim it as your own. Nor are you allowed to take the idea and/or its character(s) in this story for any reason what so ever. I do not own Disney or its characters but I do own Clementine and the idea of this story. Please respect this claim. Thank you.**

_It's already been two years since that very day._

_The Gremlins have came to accept Clementine as not a friend, but family. She was like everyone's younger sister._

_Even though two years have passed, she was still her innocent self. Always curious about the Gremlin's new inventions whenever they made one._

_Markus and Jamface were her teachers while she was in the village. She asked if they could teach her how to fix and build things so she can become of some assistance when needed. They happily accepted the offer and after a few...well maybe not a few. Maybe after A LOT of trials and errors, she was able to fix a clock or two on her own. Sure she got o few bruises from the hammer, a cut or two from the sharp edges, and some splinters from the wood, but she was glad about the outcome. Jamface and Markus told her that in a year more, she could build something of her own. I wonder how many injures that would take._

_The Gremlins seemed to really enjoy her company. Well...that's pretty much all she could do. Keep them company while they work. Sure she would help tighten a screw, place a gear, and hammer some wood, but that was pretty much it. Never less, she was a good helper, and a great listener and observer. Some of the Gremlins would teach her a thing or two as they worked, hoping that it would help her advance in her teachings._

_Even Prescott enjoyed having her around. Usually when she asked if he need some help, he would simply say "no" and go back to his work. She then would either say "Ok" and leave to find someone else to help, or she would ask if he needed some company. At this, he would simply say "ok. Just don't touch anything" (which she ONCE did by accident, creating the gears to fall out of place. Prescott was ABOUT to give her a good scolding, but she was luckily saved by Jamface who simply said "It was an accident. Nothing more"). _

_In all honesty, he really did enjoy her present. She would listen to him whenever he felt like he was misunderstood, or when he's just frustrated about his plans failing. She wasn't one to judge and sometimes, she would give him some advice (which Prescott thought was just simple child talk, but he listened never less)._

_Eventually, Clementine did see the outside world of Wasteland. But she would only go if one of the other Gremlins where going and she would ask if she could join him. (They took the safe route of course.)_

_The first time she went there was when Markus had to go replace some power sparks in the projectors. He asked if she wanted to come (after promising that they would go the non-life threatening way). At first, she hesitated, but after some encouragement, she went with him._

_She still remembers the day she breathed the sweet air of the outdoors._

_After fixing the projectors, he took her around Mean Street, showing her the shops, and people who lived there. They even had a few minutes to go to OsTown, which was just as bright as Mean Street was. At first she was shy, but she soon became her curious self as soon as she met Clarabelle, who was pretty much like the mayor of OsTown. She was a very gentle soul and even offered Clementine a slice of her famous pie (it was very delicious by the way). The only toon that scared her a bit was Pete, the mayor of Mean Street. He wasn't nasty to her, but he wasn't as polite either. He said that as long as she kept out of everybody's way, no one would bug her._

_She wasn't sure if she should take it as a threat, or a warning._

_Eventually, she met Oswald and Ortensia. They were the rulers of Wasteland (well, more Oswald then Ortensia). They invited her to Dark Beauty Castle, which felt a little bit gloomy, but it had its own sense of beauty. They were a very nice couple and their 420 bunny children seemed very excited to know that they have a new playmate. She thought that the children were ever so cute and agreed to babysitting them every once in a while._

_The only places where she didn't go too often were Lonesome Manor and Ventureland. The main reason was because the Gremlins usually stay away from places that have little technology._

_Also, Clementine was too scared to go to Lonesome Manor. Even if she did have someone to go with._

_She did, however, took A LOT of trips to Tomorrow City. The gremlins seemed to spend a lot of their time there. She's been there so many times, that she eventually knew the place by heart._

_But to her the strangest character she ever met was The Mad Doctor. He just seemed so over dramatic about everything and always seemed to ask her odd questions like if she ever seen what a phantom looked like. But he seemed nice and he seemed to really like Clementine visiting for whatever reason. _

_He asked her once if she liked cats. She wasn't sure why he asked. It wasn't because she thought the question was odd. It was because he blurted it when she just entered his lab one morning. Of course, she said yes. She always loved little kittens. Just as much as she loved the bunny children. _

_He even gave her a strange machine one time and asked if she could fix it. At first, she was a little confused at what to do. She never saw the object before. But she could see what had to be prepared. She managed to fix it much to his delight._

_Two years honestly felt like two decades. Clementine just felt like she spent her whole lifetime with the Gremlins. _

_And it was wonderful. _

_She never thought that life had so much to offer. She never dreamed that she would be this happy. It was the best gift anyone could offer to her._

_But like all the wonderful things in life, it just wasn't meant to last._

_XXX_

_It happened about a year ago. An event that crushed Clementine. An event that crushed everyone who loved her._

_It was just an ordinary night._

_But then again, most life changing events happen on the most ordinary days._

_Everyone was asleep. Except Clementine. She was outside, looking for something. She kept hearing something that was troubling her._

_It was a small meow._

_It wasn't far, just behind a small hill. The more closer the doll came to the sound, the more curious she became. Was the kitten lost? Hurt? Scarred? Hungry?_

_The sound was just behind a bush. Clementine went around it with care, not wanting to scare the poor little thing. As she looked behind the bush, she saw a small white kitten trapped in a cage. _

'_What on earth?' thought Clementine as she went up to the cage, wanting to get the poor thing out._

_She never did._

_Out of nowhere, an arm grabbed her around her waist and before she could scream, a cloth went over her mouth._

_She tried her best to get out of her kidnappers grasp. She trashed this way and that but to no success. Whoever was holding her had a very good grip._

_She noticed that the cloth that was being held over her mouth and nose had a very sweet smell to it. And the longer the cloth stayed, the cloudier her head felt. Her vision started to swarm and she could see black around the edges. _

_Eventually, all she could see was blackness._

_XXX_

_The Mad Doctor chuckled darkly as he felt the small doll fall limp in his arms. He put the cloth soaked in chloroform in his pocket as he hoisted the doll over his shoulder. He unlocked the cage that held the white kitten. As soon as the cage opened, the kitten ran towards the village, out of the Doctor's sight._

"_Ah, not like it matters. That pest has served its purpose anyways." Said the Mad Doctor as he picked up the cage and left the village with the young doll. _

_She would be of great use to him. Finally, someone who could help him with his secret plans. If he got a regular Gremlin, that Gremlin could just teleport away and they were the only ones who knew how to fix mechanics (besides Oswald. But the Doc still needed him on his side). _

_But since the Gremlins made the foolish mistake in teaching this girl how to fix things, he could take her for himself. He didn't have to worry about her escaping. And she seemed to be frightened of everything so he could easily threaten her when needed. _

_Plus, it would be nice to have someone like her working for him. Oswald usually partners up with the Doc, but he just couldn't let him see his secret plans. _

_Oh no. That just wouldn't do._

_He laughed manically as he reached the castle, making his way into his lab. He set the sleeping doll flat on a hospital bed, throwing the cage aside. He would probably find some use for it later on but for now, it was just useless junk._

_The doll before him just lied there, completely unaware. She looked no different than a child sleeping. Her breathing was even, which was a good sign. She would probably have a huge headache when she wakes up though. A side affect that chloroform can have. _

_The Mad Doctor smiled evilly as he left the room and locked the door. Let her rest. She would need all the sleep she could get._

_In the meantime, he would record in his diary all the progress he has made so far._

_XXX_

"_I'm telling you Gus. She probably went to the peach tree not too far from here. I'm sure she's fine" assumed Jamface._

"_Yeah! Peaches should be back any second." said Habel as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair._

"_I haven't seen her all morning lads. It's not like Clementine to walk away like that and not tell anyone. I'm starting to get worried" said Gus with a troubled expression on his face._

"_Maybe Markus knows where she is. We should ask him!" suggested Habel._

_Just then, Prescott entered the house of Gus with an annoyed expression on his face. "Will someone PLEASE tell me what this THING is doing at my door step? The runt just won't shut up!" exclaimed Prescott as he help up a white kitten by the nap of its neck. The small fur ball just stared in curiosity at the three Gremlins. _

"_Hey doesn't it look a bit like Peaches?" said Habel as he went up to the kitten to get a closer look._

"_Mmm...Oh yeah! It kind of does! Its white, it has blue eyes, it's petit and it's cute! Just like her!" said Jamface as he patted the kitten on the head._

"_Oh whatever. Since you two love it SO MUCH, I'm leaving it with you." Said Prescott as he let go of the kitten, which landed perfectly on its feet with a tiny thud. "Just DONT let that vermin near my house again" was the last thing he said as he stormed out of the house._

"_Let's called it Clemy!" Habel said with excitement in his voice._

"_Uh, excuse me! Clementine is missing remember?" said Gus as he floated towards the two._

_Just then, a whoosh was heard outside and the door slammed open, reviling Prescott. "CLEMENTINE IS MISSING!?" he yelled at the top of his lungs._

_Before anyone could say something else, another sound was heard from outside. But this sounded much more like a speeding jet rather than a Gremlin. Just then, a flash of purple came racing into the room, pushing Prescott aside and going splat on the wall._

_It was later reviled to be Markus. As he slip off the wall and pulled himself together, he raced over to Prescott, grabbed him by the shoulders, and started shaking him much like a child would to a piggy bank to see if there was any spare change left._

"_CLEMENTINE IS MISSING?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES MISSING! I SAW HER YESTERDAY! HOW COULD SHE BE MISSING! SAY IT'S NOT TRUE!" yelled Markus with panic written all over his face._

"_I'm not the one to talk to! Talk to Gus! He's the one who said it!" exclaimed Prescott who was still being shaken by Markus._

_Markus then let go of Prescott and went over to his uncle. "Uncle Gus! It's not true right? You were just kidding right? She's safe and sound...right?" Markus asked as he fiddled with his hands nervously._

"_I'm afraid it's true Markus. We haven't seen her all morning. I'm starting to fear the worst." Gus said as he put a hand on his nephews' shoulder. _

_That was all the info that Markus needed to help him decided on what he'll do next._

_He rushed out of the house, into the center of the village where everyone was and shouted to the top of his lungs "ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP MEN! CLEMENTINE IS MISSING! SEARCH EVERY HILL, BUSH, AND CAVE! LEAVE NO STONE UNTURNED! SEARCH THE WHOLE WASTELAND! GO GO GO!" _

_With that, all the Gremlins rushed off. Some went to search the other side of the village while the rest went out of the village to search the Wasteland. _

"_Wow cuz. Your powerful lungs have finally come to some use." Jamface complimented as he crossed his arms. _

_XXX_

_Throughout the rest of the day, all the Gremlins went up to toons, asking if they seen their friend. But with no luck. All of them either said "no" or "I've seen her yesterday. Why?" The more toons the Gremlins asked, the bigger the search party became. Everyone checked every building, every rooftop, and every sewer they could find._

_But it was all in vain. No one could find a trace of the missing doll._

_But the one who had the worst time was Markus._

_When he literately searched every corner of Wasteland, Gus told him that maybe he should take a break to which Markus agreed to. But while he was at his uncle's house, he kept banging his head against the wall, repeating the line "I'm a bad friend I'm a bad friend I'm a VERY bad friend!" _

_Eventually, Jamface made him come to his senses. "Markus, come here." He said in a monotone voice. _

_Markus turned to his cousin and..._

_**SMACK!**_

"_...did you just slap me?!" yelled Markus as he rubbed his face._

"_No. I just made you come to your senses." Announced Jamface as he put his hands behind his back and smiled._

"_HOW CAN I COME TO MY SENSES!? Clementine's out there! Lost! Confused! Scared! No, TERRIFIED! Ohh, this is terrible!" yelled Markus as he slapped his hands over his eyes and sank to the floor._

"_Don't worry Markus! We'll find her! I promise." Said Gus as he looked out the window._

_But Gus wasn't sure if that's a promise he could keep._

_XXX_

_As soon as Clementine opened her eyes, she instantly felt the room spinning. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that the spinning would stop. She slowly got up from the surface she was laying on, holding her head as she did. She had a massive headache, and she felt like her head was going to crack in two. _

_As she rubbed her temples to get rid of the headache, she looked around, confused by her surroundings. The place was dark, besides the few rays of light that came from the stained glass window. She could barely see what's around her._

_She got off the...hospital bed?...as she looked around. It looked a lot like...like..._

_Dark Beauty castle?_

_What was she doing here? She didn't remember what happened last night. All she could recall was a white kitten and then..._

_Nothing._

_Clementine decided to walk around and find her way out. She didn't know the castle as well as Tomorrow City. She looked around, seeking a door or something._

_Eventually, she came upon one. It was big, seemingly made of wood. It had a big, iron ring as a door bell, and a big door handle. Clementine wrapped her small fingers around the handle and pulled._

_Locked._

_That's when she started panicking. _

_She quickly searched for another door. This one was pretty much the same as the first. Except it was slightly smaller. She pulled on the knob as hard as she could._

_Locked._

_Clementine became desperate._

_She ran around the room, looking for an open window, a hole in the wall, a magic vortex to another world, ANYTHING._

_But all she found was a small door way outside to a balcony._

_She rushed over, hoping this was her way to escape. As she put her hands on the railing and looked down, she instantly felt her stomach cringe._

_She was at the top of the highest tower. Probably about 77 feet above the ground._

_Clementine just stood there, looking down at the ground below. She just...stood there, not knowing what to do. It was already dark out. She must have been here for the whole day._

_A huge wave of emotions washed through her body, but she kept them contained with a long, shaky sigh._

_She thought there was nothing better to do but just...wait._

_XXX_

_She didn't know how long she waited. As she did, she looked around for something useful. Rope, wire, nails, anything at all._

_But the room was empty. Just like her hopes in getting out of here._

_She was worried about the other Gremlins. They were probably worried sick about her. She hoped she didn't cause a whole ruckus back home. She hated thinking about her family so upset._

_After a few minutes of pacing back and forth and trying her hardest not to cry, knowing it won't get her anywhere, the main door eventually opened reviling the Mad Doctor himself._

"_Ah! My dear Clementine! So good to see you've finally awaken!" he exclaimed with glee._

"_Doc! What happened? I've been here for...well, I'm not really sure...but I've been locked here for a long time! Do you know what happened?" asked Clementine, glad that someone decided to show up._

"_Don't worry my dear. I will get to that in no time." Said the Doctor as he circled her with his hands behind his back._

"_Ummm...ok. But can I please at least tell the Gremlins that I'm fine before we talk. I have to let them know I'm ok. Their probably worried by now. I think I've been gone for the whole day correct?" She said innocently as she watched the Doctor._

_Suddenly, there was a knock at the main door downstairs. The Doctor instantly became alert, panic written all over his face. He rushed over to one of the machines and pushed it out of the way. Underneath was a small trap door made of wood with a small metal ring attached. He quickly opened the door, reviling a dark, small room underneath._

_Before Clementine could ask "where does that door lead to?" and "Who's that at the door?" and "why do you look so worried?" he wrapped his arms around her and dropped her into the room as she landed with a small thud._

"_Don't make any noise. OR ELES" was the last thing he said as he shut the door and placed the machine over it._

_Poor Clementine was now even more confused than ever. Why did the Mad Doctor threw her in here? Should she make some noise? What would happen if she did?_

_Knowing how mad the Doc can be sometimes, she decided that it was best to keep her mouth shut. She was honestly kind of frightened right now. Not only because the Doc threatened her, but the room was also very dark._

_No, she HAD to focus. Bennet taught her how to stay calm in these types of situations._

_Keep your mind busy._

_She placed her ear on the floor, trying her best to hear the conversation below. _

"_-haven't seen her all morning. It's almost midnight and we're still looking! Are you sure you haven't seen her?" asked a voice. It was obliviously Jamface, due to the French accent._

"_No. I've been searching the entire castle and not a trace of the sweet doll. It crushes me to know that she somewhere out there! Cold, hungry, and alone!" exclaimed the Doc. What was he talking about? He knew that she was right here, safe and sound._

_Something didn't feel right._

"_By the way, where's Markus? I thought I would see him with you two." You two? So there was more than one toon?_

"_He went back to search the attraction. He said something about her being homesick or something like that." Said a different voice. This one belonged to Prescott. _

"_Well I can assure you. She's not anywhere in the castle. But I'll keep in contact just in case she pops up. Ta-ta for now." He said and she could hear him closing the door._

"_WAIT!" yelled the two as they stopped the door. "Are you sure you checked every room, corridor, and corner? She's so small. She could be anywhere! Is it ok if WE have a look?" asked Jamface._

"_No no. You two should be checking other places. Here is a waste of time. I promise you, me and Oswald checked EVERYWHERE. Not. A. Trace." Said the Doctor. _

"_Ohh, Markus is going to have a fit tonight. I can't imagine him sleeping, knowing that Clementine is not safe." Said Jamface. _

"_No use in moping around! We have to keep looking! Come on!" yelled Prescott._

"_Good luck my friends! I hope you find our poor, innocent doll!" said the Doc as he closed the door._

_Now was the time to cry._

_Clementine brought her keens to her chest and buried her head. She let out the tears that she has been holding in for a while. Everyone was looking for her. They were worried about her. Why didn't the Mad Doctor say her location? Why did he tell her not to make a sound?_

_Could it be...?_

_She didn't get to finish her thought, because she could hear the footsteps of the Doctor coming upstairs. _

_She quickly wiped away her tears, and took a deep, shaky breath. She heard the small trap door creak open and two hands gently grabbing her by the arms as he lifting her out of the hole._

"_Well, it seems your Gremlin friends are very worried about you. You're very lucky to have such caring friends." He said in mocking sweetness._

"_Doc...why am I here?" Clementine asked quietly as she looked at the ground._

"_My dear, sweet little Clementine. Still naive as always I see." He said as he lifted her chin, forcing eye contact with him. "You see, I need a little bit of help with my greatest invention. And you seem to be of pretty good use to me." He let go of her chin as he headed towards one of his machines. _

"_But you didn't have to kidnap me. I would have happily said yes." Said Clementine as she suddenly felt very small._

"_No no no. It's not that. It's just that this invention of mine is a little...secret. I simply can't have any ordinary toon come in and help me. First off, they wouldn't know how. No one knows better about mechanical stuff then a Gremlin. But if I got a Gremlin, then they could simply just teleport away and ruin the secret. And we can't have that now can we?" he said as he made his way towards her._

"_You on the other hand, you know how to fix a machine AND you can't run away. Perfect." He purred out the last word as he gently patted her cheek. _

_Those were the words that did it. The words that pretty much said "welcome to your new home"._

And all that happened a year ago. Right now, Clementine was still outside on the balcony, looking at the world beyond her. The world she longs to go back to.

I guess she though she should be somewhat grateful. The Mad Doctor wasn't all bad. It could be worst. He never really hurt her. Sure she got a good yelling or a sharp backhand whenever she did a mistake (which she did many) but at least he didn't use her as a test subject or anything. And when he was in a good mood, he would usually act somewhat nice to her. Sure it was false love, but false love is better than no love.

Right?

She didn't really know anymore.

"Ah! I thought I would find you here." Said the Doc as he came up beside her. "Come inside my dear. It's already getting late." He said as he stroked her hair for a few seconds before turning back and going inside.

He was right. It was getting late. She might as well go inside in a few minutes.

Were the Gremlins still looking for her? Would she ever see the village again?

Clementine had to face the facts. She would've been better off alone. It would have been better for everyone.

Because all of this was just a turn for the worst.

**And that's the end. Poor Clemy clue!**

**Don't worry. This is the end of this back-story, but it's not the end of the WHOLE story.**

**I shall be making the main story sometime in 2013. And I promise you, Clementine will have a happy ending.**

**Again, thank you ALL so much!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**UPDATE!**

**I have started on the "Adventures in Wasteland" series. Go and check it out if you want. I love to hear your feedback =)**

**AMAZING NEWS!**

**Noveljoy has contacted me and said they really like my work! If you don't know what Noveljoy is, it's basically a website where books are posted and anyone can review them. But its very hard to get invited to have one of your novels in their website.**

**And they have invited me to post this novel on thier website.**

**OMG I CAN'T BELIVE MY WORK IS ACTUALLY THAT GOOD! **

**But I'm NOT going to cheer for me. I want to cheer for YOU.**

**All of you. Every single one. You guys are the ones who encouraged me to keep writing and made me feel like I'm doing it right!**

**SO TONIGHT, I WANT YOU TO CELEBRATE! HAVE THE BEST NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE! EAT CAKE, PLAY GAMES, ANYTHING! JUST HAVE AN AWESOME NIGHT TO CELEBRATE THIS SUCCESS!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL! I COULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT YOU!**


	6. Announcment

*********Announcement*********

**Yo! How you guys doing?**

**I'm not really sure if some of you know but I have been working on a sequel-ish thing to this story before making the main one.**

**It's called "He's Mad, Not Crazy" and it's about Clementine's relationship with the Mad Doctor while she's held captive. **

**So if you haven't checked it out, what you waiting for? =)**

**It's still a working progress though :/**

**Anyways, I want to thank you for reading this and reviewing. It's been a hell of a ride, and I hope to hear from you in the future.**

**Thank-You.**

**Peace yall! =)**


End file.
